


Way to Sub

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom!Link, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Transportation, Rhett in a kilt, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: (shortened) Rhett and Link are on a very crowded subway. Rhett is wearingthe kilt. Link takes this opportunity to reach under Rhett's kilt and play a bit.





	Way to Sub

The subway car filled up fast and Rhett and Link got pushed straight to the end of it. Link leaned against the door connecting the cars with an annoyed huff and Rhett was pushed up against him by the mass of commuters. As the subway jerked forward, Rhett’s hands shot up and he caught the handle above his head.

Link was staring at the sliver of bare neck peeking between Rhett’s white collar and his hair. The temperature in the car was rising and sweat glistened on Rhett’s skin. Rhett’s ass was pressed against Link’s belly. Link took a deep breath.

“Sorry, bo,” Rhett muttered and glanced over his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Link whispered into Rhett’s ear. And it was _so very okay_. Rhett was wearing the kilt, knee high socks, and the sporran – the whole shebang. They were going to a photo shoot and Stevie had insisted on Rhett wearing it. Rhett had objected a bit too vehemently for Link to believe he actually minded. Link knew Rhett liked the attention he got when he wore it. Not just the attention from his fans but from Link.

And boy, did Rhett have Link’s attention right now. Their bodies were pressed together by the swaying sea of people inside the car. Every time the subway turned and the car shifted, Link’s cock rubbed against Rhett’s thigh. The low simmering heat that had lived in Link’s belly the whole morning came to a boiling point. 

Link let his hand rest lightly on Rhett’s waist. That was nothing, he might as well be just holding on for balance. There was no reaction from Rhett. Link moved the hand slowly, tracing the lines of the tartan with his fingertips, down, down, down, until he got to the hem of the garment. His fingertips brushed the back of Rhett’s bare knee making him jump.

“Link?”

“Shhh,” Link shushed with a smirk. “There is no Link here.”

Rhett turned his body a bit and found Link’s eyes with his own. They were round and pleading.

“Sir?” The word was barely a whisper but it lit Link’s brain like it was the 4th of July.

“Mmh. Yeah. Just be a good boy and keep your mouth shut. Can you do that for me?” Link lifted an eyebrow at him asking for permission. Rhett swallowed hard and nodded before turning back. Link’s heart skipped a beat. Rhett was too good for him. Such a good boy. He knew how much Link liked the public setting; the thrill of the possibility of getting caught.

Link’s hand slipped under the kilt. It rose slowly, pressing lightly on the back of Rhett’s thigh. Link was holding his breath. He was anxious to get to his prize, to feel Rhett vulnerable and shivering in his arms. But they still had time. They still had many stops to go. Link could prolong the pleasure a bit. Enjoy the moment just before; the precipice, the thrill before the plunge.

Rhett’s thigh tensed under Link’s touch and he stopped to give it a firm squeeze. Rhett moved a little. His body swayed against Link, like he was silently begging Link to go on.

“So needy,” Link muttered against his neck and gave it a quick kiss. Rhett hummed under his breath, just a small sound, but it made Link’s insides burst into flames. He wasn’t waiting anymore. He was ready to jump.

His hand found its way to Rhett’s tight little rump. Link caressed the bare cheek and longed to give it a nice, hard slap. Unfortunately, there was no space for that kind of play here. Maybe later… He could hear Rhett’s breathing quickening and felt his own doing the same. He was painfully hard, his cock throbbing against his tight jeans.

Instead of a slap, Link gave Rhett’s ass cheek an almost brutal squeeze; just hard enough to make Rhett almost lose his balance and moan but not so hard that he’d scream. It was a tightrope that Link had learned to walk well. Rhett’s body crashed against him and Link wrapped his other arm around Rhett’s waist for support. Rhett huffed out an almost panicked breath.

“Okay?” Link whispered.

“Mm-hmm,” came the answer.

“Very good. You were so quiet. You deserve a prize for that. Don’t you think so?” Link whispered straight into Rhett’s ear. Rhett trembled on his arms and Link licked his lips hungrily. What wouldn’t he give right now to open his zipper, slip out his leaky cock and slowly thrust it inside his willing partner? But they had no time to go as far as that.

Link settled on something quick and fun. He extracted his hand and bent his head behind Rhett to coat his index and middle fingers with saliva. His hand was back on Rhett’s ass in no time and he pushed his lips against Rhett’s ear again.

“A little help? Spread for me, babe.”

Rhett’s other hand stayed above his head on the handle and the other ducked down and joined Link’s hand under his kilt. He grabbed his own ass cheek and shifted it to give Link more room to play.

“Thank you. So obedient.”

Rhett’s breaths came in small, shallows huffs as Link’s fingers circled his rim. Link tried to control his own breathing as well but it was hard. They were surrounded by people; someone was basically standing back to chest with Rhett. Link could barely contain himself. Shivers of excitement and pleasure ran through his body as he slipped his finger inside Rhett.

A small whimper. That’s all Rhett let out. It rolled from his lips like a present meant just for Link and he accepted it with a low groan of his own. He could feel Rhett’s hips moving as he undoubtedly craved for some pressure for his cock. _He must be so hard right now._ Link had to know for sure. The arm circling Rhett’s waist dropped down for a moment and palmed the front of the kilt under the sporran. Link hummed with pleasure as his hand met the thick cock pressing against the accessory. It was very fortunate that was included in the get-up. Otherwise, Rhett would have had a very apparent tenting situation going on. Link gave Rhett another squeeze that was met with a cough that was meant to cover the low moan escaping Rhett’s throat.

Link’s finger worked deeper into Rhett’s tight warmth. Link let his forehead fall against Rhett’s shoulder and closed his eyes. For just a moment, they were alone; just the two of them in an empty car, Rhett shivering in Link’s arms and Link almost knuckle deep inside him. Rhett pushed against Link’s finger, rolled his hips, kept breathing heavy and erratic. Link drew his finger out and pushed in with two. Not as far this time, just enough to feel the little nodule of nerves with his fingertips. He braced himself and pressed hard.

Rhett bucked and writhed in Link’s arms. His hand grabbed the handle so hard his knuckles turned to white and he stopped breathing altogether. It was too much for Link and he had to sink his teeth into Rhett’s shoulder to quell the greedy growl that threatened to release from him. That just made matters worse for Rhett and Link knew that but couldn’t help himself.

“Please, sir,” a faint, raspy whisper floated to Link’s ears and his stomach burned with coiling heat.

“Relax. I got you,” Link whispered back.

Rhett drew a deep breath and his body stilled. Link kept moving inside him, rubbing up against the spot that usually made Rhett a mess of whines and moans. He was silent now, letting out only tiny little whimpers once in a while. His hips rocked against Link’s fingers and the hand holding onto the handle shook slightly from strain.

“Still good?” Link whispered.

“Yes, sir.” The answer was quiet but clear as day. Link almost howled from want. 

“Our stop’s coming soon,” Link rasped as his fingers scissored and applied more pressure against Rhett’s prostate.

Rhett drew a sharp breath and the movement of his hips quickened. He fucked himself with Link’s fingers. Link was about to pass out from the arousal. He was rutting his clothed cock against Rhett’s thigh. He knew he couldn’t come into his pants – he had no change of clothes – but he couldn’t help himself, the need to feel Rhett was too great. Rhett pinned him between himself and the door behind him.

“You coming soon too, darlin’?” Link murmured. He could see Rhett nodding but no sound came out. Their stop was approaching and Link felt the desperation in Rhett’s movements. Link’s hand slipped away from Rhett’s waist and found its way under the front of the kilt. He knew they were playing a dangerous came now. He hadn’t meant for this to escalate so far but damn if he wasn’t going to help Rhett get where he wanted. Link’s hand wrapped around Rhett’s cock and he stroked fast and hard.

That was just enough for Rhett to disintegrate. His body suddenly straightened and tensed up. Link was sure he could hear him grind his teeth together as he came. He felt the hot spurts of cum covering his fingers and he kept pumping until Rhett relaxed against him and let out a small satisfied sigh. Link let his head fall back against the door and closed his eyes. The waves of pleasure coursed through him as he was biting on the inside of his cheek to not scream. He tasted blood. He didn’t care. He was floating.

“Thank you, sir.” The dreamy whisper made Link’s still racing heart skip a beat.

“The pleasure is all mine, baby,” he whispered back.

Then the subway slowed to a stop. Link quickly cleaned off his hand on the underside of Rhett’s kilt. With shaky legs, they maneuvered their way out of the car and onto the platform. Rhett turned to look at Link. His eyes were soft and searching. Link drew him into a kiss. Public displays of affection weren’t really their thing but Link had to make an exception. Rhett tasted salty and sweet. Link sighed into his mouth and felt Rhett’s arms wrapping around him. They breathed each other for a moment, ignoring the world around them. When they finally parted, Link glanced at the clock.

“We have to hurry. I gotta go buy some pants first.”


End file.
